The Joys of the Internet
by turnthemusicupnow
Summary: Tony decides it would be a good idea to show Thor and Steve fanfiction. fluff. Thor/Steve - Tony/Bruce


Fluffly Thor/Steve. Some Tony/Bruce.

Seriously, all I need from life is cutesy Thor/Steve. They're so perfect. They both don't ~belong, and they're warriors, and they both have such a deep seeded code of honor and loylty. And they both lost a brother, and someone they loved. They're both so _good_ and pure wonderful and caring. UGH they just break my heart, they are perfect.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avengers. If I did... Thor and Steve would be having sex, and Loki would get the hug he so disparately needs.

* * *

Steve had learned quickly that he was very popular in this new century. People were obsessed with him, with his story. There were articles, books, something called a "fan site" that Tony had promised to show him, and of course, the trading cards. Children in Captain America t-shirts stopped him on the street. Grown men and women became flustered when he spoke to them- some would become completely speechless.

He'd long since given up hope of understanding the world's fascination with him, and with the rest of the Avengers team. He could almost see the appeal; a little runt from Brooklyn that saved the world. But it had been seventy years, why were they still interested?

Whatever it was, it had obviously gotten out of hand, Steve thought as he stared at the computer screen. Tony had found him in his room, a gleeful smirk on his face, and practically forced the laptop on him. A few quick lessons on how to use the keyboard, the "mouse pad" (Steve was at a loss for the meaning of the name) and how the "internet" worked, and he'd left Steve on a _specific_ web page.

Tony had then pranced off, saying something about how Thor _had_ to see it too.

As Steve began to read, desperately wished he were still frozen in the ocean.

"This is not right…" he mutters to himself, looking at the, admittedly very well done, drawing of him and Thor that accompanied the story. They were kissing, hands lovingly caressing each other's faces. Below it were other works of art, with the words "click to enlarge"- Steve didn't really want to.

The door opened then, a laughing Tony ushering in Thor. Before Steve could even begin to protest, Thor was beside him and Tony was long gone.

"I really don't think you want to see this," Steve mumbled, but the website had him… unable to look away.

"Nonsense. If the iron one is so amused by it, I must see it as well," Thor said with a chuckle.

And then Thor was settling on the bed to get a better look at the screen. Steve saw his eyes widen. "Captain, this is what Mr. Stark wanted us to see?"

Steve nodded, very sure now that the bottom of the ocean was where he wanted to be. Thor's eyes moved from the photo to the story. His face became purposefully blank as he read on.

The story was just as sickeningly sweet as the drawing.

"Rather… interesting… is it not?" Thor finally said.

"Well, that's one word for it." Steve said. In truth, the more he thought about it, the more… intriguing the fictitious scenario became. Which made sense- he'd had a bit of a crush on Thor for a while now. But that really only made this worse, poor Thor probably hadn't ever wanted to think of Steve that way.

But when he looked, Thor was still reading. Maybe Steve was imagining the tiny spark of interest behind that blank mask.

Thor felt like Steve was looking straight through him. Innocent little Steve, still in love with the girl he'd lost in the forties. Thor knew he wasn't all that familiar with this realm and its workings, but the Captain's recent avoidance of him only said one thing: Steve was not interested.

Still, the way the man was looking at him now…

_Well_, Thor thought, _no harm in trying_.

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when Thor's hand touched his shoulder. Warmth radiated from the demigod's fingers down his arm, making Steve shiver slightly.

This fact didn't escape Thor, and he took it as the encouragement it was. "Perhaps the author of this work has the right idea," Thor said softly, moving his hand from Steve's shoulder to his neck- a perfect imitation of the drawing.

Steve's heart stuttered, his mind going blank. _He's going to kiss me. Lord, he's actually going to do it_. Steve thought, and then Thor's lips were on his.

For a split second, the only thing Steve registered was the heat spreading through him. Thor was still for a moment, almost as if he were afraid Steve would push him away. And then Steve's brain came back online, and he wrapped his arms around the larger man, deepening the kiss. Their mouths fit together perfectly, pleasant tingles of fiery electricity running through them both. Thor began to wonder why he hadn't tried this weeks ago.

Steve pulled away slightly, lightheaded and needing air. He pressed his forehead to Thor's, eyes still closed, breathing heavily. A small laugh escaped him. "I've been wanting to do that for forever," he said, voice just barely above a whisper.

Thor grinned, pulling back enough to look at Steve. His cheeks were flushed a charming pink color; Thor quite enjoyed the knowledge he was responsible for the reaction. "Have I flustered you, Captain?" His voice was quiet, but, as close as they were, the sound still rumbled pleasantly deep in Steve's chest.

Steve could only smile and pull him in for another kiss, burying his fingers in Thor's silky hair. Somehow they wound up lying down, Steve's head on Thor's chest, Thor's arms wrapped around him. Thor was so big, he seemed to engulf Steve.

Thor tightened his grip on the young soldier, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. He felt so right to Thor, like they were made for this. He sighed contentedly as Steve's fingers combed through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp.

Steve yawned, and he realized how late it was. "Will you stay?"

Thor grinned. "I don't think I could sleep alone now."

* * *

Tony was walking back to Steve's room with Bruce. "You should have _seen_ his face."

"Don't you think that was a little mean?" Bruce asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh come on, those two have been pining after each other for months. Trust me; I did us all a favor." Here, Tony began to grin. "Besides, it's not like I showed him anything bad… Yet."

Bruce rolled his eyes as Tony opened the door, without knocking. He nearly _aww_'d out loud when he saw them.

They were asleep, cuddle together in such a way that Bruce didn't see how they were ever going to get their limbs untangled, large smiles on their faces.

"_See_," Tony whispered pointing at the pair, before retrieving his laptop from the foot of the bed.

Bruce just smiled. Maybe Tony had a heart after all.

A few days later, once Steve had mastered the art of "surfing the net" he and Thor sat together on the bed- in Thor's quarters this time- looking for the right website.

Thor laughed when he realized it was set up in such a manner that they could _easily_ find exactly what they needed.

"Oh, definitely this one," said Steve, his voice amused, and little grossed out.

"These are written by younglings?"

"Teenagers mostly, yes," Steve replied, copying the link and sending it to Bruce. Jarvis had helped him hack Tony's email, so the scientist would think _Tony_ had sent it. Then he sent it Tony, from Bruce's email.

"The iron one will not be pleased," Thor observed.

Steve shook his head. "He's most likely going to get some action from this so he'd better thank us."

* * *

It just so happened that Tony and Bruce were both in the labs, both working on their own respective computers when they received their emails.

And, after kicking their asses in the Iron Man suit, Tony did, indeed, thank Steve and Thor.


End file.
